Vague Dreams
by superboltstrike
Summary: Occasionally Mike can't tell what's happening in reality or his own head and given the reasons, no one blames him. It seems to be happening more but darn if it he can make anything out of them. Prequel to Dark Bondage.


**I meant to post this earlier yesterday but server was acting weird. But I'm back and with a one-shot. Sorry for making you guys all wait but this year is going to be different! More updates and stories!This time it's another one-shot prequel for my oncoming story Dark Bondage. I plan to have the whole plan posted and finished by the end of this year. But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Again, I have this familiarity.

It's dark all around me, nothing but blackness as far as I can see. Speaking of which, I can still see my hands as if they're perfectly lit; the same thing with my feet. I begin walking, not sure of what direction I'm going in. I don't know whether this is a dream or a part of my subconscious since it feels so lucid and like I'm submerged in water at the same time. However long I've been wandering doesn't bother me in the slightest as I'm just… _compelled_ to keep moving. I only remember this place when I'm actually here otherwise a subtle wave of uneasiness occasionally comes up. I mean, more than the amount I feel on the daily basis.

Eventually, my stroll comes to an end when I stop in my tracks. Something on the ground grabs my attention, which should be impossible considering the ground is pitch black and nothing's there to begin with. Regardless, I get on my knees and try to get a closer look. Suddenly, a pink-petaled flower with a yellow center gently flutters down from nowhere and the moment it makes contact with the ground, it ripples like water. So familiar yet soothing to me as I reach my left arm out to grab it and it feels like something is glaring at me from behind as I do it. Shutting my eyes and without even turning around, I know what it is: a single enormous eye opening; its dark iris filled with the ire of a hundred ravaged worlds. I open my eyes again to desperately claim the beautiful floret; anything to distract me from the dread seeping down my spine, but it disappeared to who knows where. Instead my reflection takes it place wearing a stern yet respectable look.

But I'm not afraid.

I have no idea who this is: a separate part, an alternate personality, or a clone of me. Sooner or later, the reflection always appears when I'm in this place and I forget about everything else when we lock eyes. The flower, the giant eye, the void, even my own anxieties as a calm possesses me. Nothing else matters to me except my goal to make some connection, unfortunately I'm always pulled back to the real world the minute I see him.

M- _his_ movements are mimicking…well, mine as both our hands go where the liquid and air meets. Our moods seem on opposite ends of the spectrum although we share the same dance of wonderment in our eyes. My digits graze the water and the reflection responds by surfacing his hand and curling his own fingers around mine.

I've never gotten this far with him before and my excitement peaks. However it all ends just as we make contact.

* * *

I gasped for air when I rejoined the realm of consciousness. I felt out of breath as all of my concerns seeped back into me and tried to get a grip on my surroundings. I whirled my head around and made the following notes: I'm outside on the grass, I'm in a backyard and near a forest that reminded me of where I live except I don't have a treehouse. Speaking of which, the shade it provided gave me relief from the afternoon sun. The tank top I wore and being barefoot helped a little. The only question was why I was sitting pretzel-style; questioning my location and position was a normal procedure I found myself doing 65 percent of the time.

"It seems you found something compelling," a soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to the right and deduced the source: Dawn sitting next to me in the same position.

A fellow contestant from season four of Total Drama, she's a distant friend at best but for being mean or anything. She just had a habit I'm all too familiar seeing in own sister: no concept of actual social interaction. But whereas Mikayla came off as loud and completely honest annoying, Dawn played it as blunt and downright creepy. The first person on the island to figure out his condition and privately confronting me about it didn't help my opinion of her at the time.

"The way your aura fluctuated, that could the only explanation. Your soul must resonate with something on a even more personal than you realized."

I can't make heads or tails of what she's talking about as my mind is rushing like the damn Roadrunner. The pale girl gently rubbed my shoulder and slowly spoke.

"Deep breaths, Mike. Do you remember why you're here? Why we're here?"

My memory came back in chunks as she helped root me down to reality.

* * *

A while ago, an unknown persona delivered a foreboding message to Zoey. She insisted that I go to my psychiatrist about this but I thought there'd be no point I turn eighteen in a couple of months and I really don't want to tell her about a problem when we won't have much time together to deal with it. Naturally, Zoey still disagreed with how I'm handling this and we're still debating about it.

One morning I open my door and find Dawn who said and I quote, "The tea leaves told me you aura needs guidance. I'm happy to assist in the oncoming battle."

Cryptically unsettling as always.

I'm about to politely refuse her offer when she takes my right hand in both of hers and continues.

"I won't pretend I can relate to your upbringing, but isn't true that warriors have to prepare for any event?"

I inwardly curse at my parents' enthusiasm for infusing anything combat-related to our lives. The result makes me more attentive to what she says and I nod.

"Then wouldn't that apply spiritually as well as physically and mentally? I can offer you my skill to ready yourself but it'll only work if you let me."

I still don't know what she means but I take her offer and we meet at her house two days later. The first lesson was overwhelming to say the least and I couldn't see her for a week without shaking uncontrollably. She admits it was too much on the first day for someone who has no experience. From that point on, we meet once a week allowing time to digest whatever we practice.

* * *

Recollecting some past events released some tension in my shoulders. The remainder would've left too if there wasn't a small problem.

"The exercise is to let your mind wander and fully explore a past memory. What did you see?"

I answered in silence.

"If it's too painful to say I understand. It's natural to be-"

I shook my head slowly. The issue isn't a bad memory; I literally have no memory of what I saw at all. No matter hard I focus absolutely nothing comes up but given my reaction I'm not sure I really want to know.

Only the second time we've done this and I feel more exhausted than any other form of coaching I've had. This was getting too much for me. If this is supposed to be the easy material, then I don' t have a chance at whatever's coming.

"You're not weak Mike and this belief that you are won't last," she reassured me. It doesn't work.

My breathing was normal but I don't answer as I got up. My doubts don't let up for a second as I put on my socks and shoes.

"The spirit is a weapon people, though few in number, are capable of wielding. And when you're able, you'll find yourself capable if doing more than you ever hoped to."

I looked back at her with worry and biting my bottom lip and she returned it with confidence and a smile.

For the first time all day, my lips pull back into a genuine grin albeit a small one.

A car horn cut through the air followed by a call out for a "Big Bro." I don't need to guess who that is as I made my way to the front yard.

"Same time next week?" Dawn innocently asked.

I paused and glanced at her over my shoulder, the grin still on my face.

"Yeah. Same time."

* * *

 **You know, I actually have an idea about how Mike's first session with Dawn went. If you wish to read it, let me know along with your review of what you about this.**


End file.
